Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times
Welcome to the Phantomhive Times, Kuroshitsuji Wiki’s news machine. Here, we report updates for this Wiki and the Kuroshitsuji series. Anyone can start a report, but make sure to include these necessary components: a verifiable source (if it is about the Kuroshitsuji series), the date, and your signature (~~~~). Reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with the most recent posts on top. Remember, only news related to the Wiki and to the Kuroshitsuji series are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include (Edited by) along with those same ~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting the news here, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to a reasonable amount. October 2015 October 11: Kuroshitsuji gets an anime film??? Whaaaaaa - apparently, an anime film has been green-lit! Read about the news and discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 10: Book of Murder OVA: Parts 1 & 2 Discuss the Book of Murder OVA: Parts 1 & 2 here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 9: Best of 2015 Awards: Brainstorming It's that time of the year again. BRAINSTORM FOR THE BEST OF 2015 AWARDS HERE!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 2015 September 19: Chapter 108 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 108 can be read here. Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 6: Featured Article & Quote Updated The Featured Article this month is all about the Grim Reapers! This time, the Featured Quote takes us back to when Finnian is given a name for the first time! ----'Reporter: Tsumi' 09:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) August 2015 August 27: Popularity Poll Results & Discussion Check out all the results for Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll here! Discuss the results here! ----'Reporter: Lau' August 2: New Polls New polls are now available on this wiki's home page! Let it be known your opinion about the Emerald Witch Arc and the Book of Murder two-part OVA! August 13: Disabling Anonymous Editing We will disable anonymous editing. Please navigate to this thread to learn more about this! August 22: Chapter 107.5 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 107.5 can be read here. Discuss it here! July 2015 July 20: Tsuminohime's Promotion User Tsuminohime, an administrator of two years, has been promoted to bureaucrat. Be sure to congratulate her on her Message Wall.-- }} 01:43, July 21, 2015 (UTC) July 21: Chapter 107 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 107 can be read here. Discuss it here! June 2015 June 26: Character Popularity Poll View the results for ''Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) June 21: Chapter 106 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 106 can be read here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! May 2015 May 21: Chapter 105 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 105 can be read here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! April 2015 April 27: Winners of the Best of 2014 Awards The long-awaited results are here! Navigate to this page to view the winners! Thank you for participating in this event! April 18: Chapter 104 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 104 can be read here. 10:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! April 6: Best Quote Vote for the Best Quote now! March 2015 March 18: Chapter 103 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 103 can be read here.-- }} 00:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! February 2015 February 21: Best Revelation/Plot Twist, Best Scene, Best Character Vote for the Best Revelation/Plot Twist, Best Scene, and Best Character now!!! February 20: Chapter 102 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 102 can be read here.-- }} 04:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! January 2015 January 18: Chapter 101 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 101 can be read here.-- }} 04:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! Archives May 2010 to October 2011 November 2011 to January 2013 April 2013 to December 2013 January 2014 to December 2014 References Category:CommunityCategory:Main Page components